Quand tu veux on y va
by Hugolienne
Summary: [OS] : Entre les ombres nocturnes, une seule âme noie son désespoir dans le rhum et rêve de partir...


**Bonjouuuur ! Petit OS sauvage apparait ! ^^**

 **Le titre et l'histoire m'ont été inspiré d'une chanson française que j'aime énormément, donc je vous invite à l'écouter pendant votre lecture :** ** _Toi et moi_** **, de Guillaume Grand ! :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise,**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Quand tu veux on y va

Dans l'obscurité nocturne de Storybrooke, le silence imposait sa domination dans chacune de ses habitations et plus une âme n'osait arpenter les rues désertes de la petite municipalité à une heure si tardive. Comme un héros abaissant sa garde, les murs intimidants de la ville s'écroulaient pour laisser planer sur celle-ci un calme rare. Les lampadaires ne cessaient d'assaillir le pavé de leur pâle lumière et tandis que l'astre lunaire poursuivait son inaltérable ascension sous son plafond constellé, une seule âme se permit de sortir de l'ombre. Sur le port modiquement éclairé, une bouteille de verre tinta légèrement contre le sol à l'instant même où une silhouette se redressa et un grondement retentit. Son pas, dans le souci d'être discret, se voulu feutré mais ne fut que chancelant et ponctué de hoquets incontrôlables jusqu'à la plage qu'il peina à atteindre. Sans entreprendre aucune lutte face à l'ivresse qui engourdissait ses sens et sa raison, son ombre s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd et elle se retourna sur le dos en gémissant. Le matelas qui avait accueilli son corps sans hostilité ne pouvait être la raison d'un tel cri mais un autre son fit vibrer ses cordes vocales et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour des larmes de faire leur apparition.

Incapable de contrôler l'ébranlement de son être, l'homme se passa une main sur le visage en essayant vainement d'étouffer ses sanglots. Mais ce fut peine perdue tant sa plaie n'avait de commune mesure avec ce que l'âme humaine pouvait supporter. Sa peine était sans fond et à son plus grand malheur, personne ne pourrait l'en guérir, à moins de savoir comment ôter un statut de _sauveuse_. À quoi servait-il de se battre alors que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher sa belle à la chevelure dorée de sauver le monde ? Elle perdrait la vie sans qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger le petit doigt et son cœur en était meurtri d'avance. Il n'était pas revenu du monde d'Hadès pour endurer une telle épreuve… Un second sanglot lui enserra la gorge mais il s'empressa rapidement de l'étouffer dans l'alcool. Étranglé par le rhum, il se dissipa lentement et le pirate reprit lentement son aplomb en s'aidant de l'air marin qu'il inspirait à grandes bouffées. Haletant, il se redressa pour trouver une position assise sur le sable humide qui commençait à attaquer ses vêtements de cuir et il fit face à l'océan.

Sous l'éclat blême et timide de la lune qui se reflétait sur l'étendue d'eau offerte à sa vision aveugle, sa deuxième main brilla doucement. Attiré par cette étincelle, il détourna le regard en écrasant contre sa peau les marques de faiblesse qui révélaient ses peurs et mettaient à nu sa peine. Pourquoi se leurrait-il ? Pour avoir aimé une fois, on lui avait pris sa main, et pour avoir de nouveau fait battre son palpitant, on allait lui arracher son âme et sa raison de vivre… Il était condamné à être malheureux et bien qu'on ait déjà tenté de lui enlever cette idée de la tête, cette réalité s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans sa chair, telle une lame mal aiguisée, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un vilain en quête de rédemption. En relevant la tête dans un soupir, son regard se perdit à l'horizon dont il attendait les bienfaits en respirant lentement. L'océan avait toujours su le calmer, en l'apaisant de ses remous et en le berçant au creux de ses bras afin de museler toutes les voix qui le hantaient. Comme si sa raison et sa mémoire se laissaient finalement manipuler, il oubliait progressivement les raisons de son tourment en dessoûlant. La douleur s'amoindrissait petit à petit en ankylosant le désespoir qui avait inondé ses veines puis c'est apaisé qu'il se permit enfin à rêver, nourri d'amour et d'une volonté affligée de quitter ce monde pour une vie meilleure. Ils devaient partir, il ne voyait aucune autre solution pour esquiver ce funeste destin qui les attendait pernicieusement

 _Je voudrais partir jusqu'à la mer  
Allongé sur le sable, prendre un peu l'air  
Et sentir les embruns, rester encore  
Rester jusqu'à m'ensaler le corps _

Inapte à réfléchir et à se tourmenter plus longtemps l'esprit, le pirate à l'âme en peine et au cœur noyé de chagrin glissa lentement entre les grains de sable en acceptant de rêver un peu d'idylle et d'un bonheur illusoire que personne ne pourrait lui offrir. Morphée eut lui-même pitié de cet homme qu'on lui offrait si urgemment et ne montra aucune réticence à lui donner ce qu'il convoitait si son monde au moins le lui permettait.

 _On serait juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va  
Toutes les couleurs du ciel  
Un plein de bouteilles  
Du rhum, du vin, du miel  
Quand tu veux on y va _

Il lui échappait maintenant et au loin, il voyait son protégé se complaire dans l'illusion qu'il créait derrière ses paupières. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, il quittait cette maudite ville qui lui causait tant de peine à bord d'une belle coccinelle jaune que rien ni personne ne tentait de retenir. Adieu les vilains qui ne souhaitaient que leur perte, les perpétuels empêchements qui ne leur permettaient pas de vivre une vraie vie de couple ! Il ne souhaitait qu'être libre, à ses côtés, sans que rien ne les contraigne à se terrer pour éviter le sort qu'on leur réservait. Sous un ciel étoilé, il ne voulait que s'allonger avec son ange blond, ici ou là-bas, lui apprenant à se délecter des embruns marins et lui faisant découvrir le plaisir de réchauffer leur corps d'une gorgée de rhum ou de vin entre deux baisers. Un plaisir égoïste, certes, mais on lui laissait croire pendant l'espace d'un instant que toute cette histoire de vision n'était que cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller. Naïvement, il osait y croire mais il savait pertinemment que rien de tout cela n'était réel… Il avait seulement besoin de se satisfaire d'un beau rêve, d'un sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité que la réalité ne lui procurerait jamais, pas tant qu'ils résideraient dans cette ville de malheur.

 _Cachés par les dunes  
Entre terre et mer_

 _Voler un peu de paix  
Des refrains à la mer  
Bien sûr tu serais là  
Moi blotti contre toi  
J'te raconterais ce rêve  
Quand tu veux on y va_

Il la voyait déjà courir au loin dans le sable mouillé, pieds nus et vêtue d'une robe blanche dans laquelle le vent s'engouffrerait afin de la faire un peu plus virevolter autour d'elle à chaque foulée. Son rire heureux lui venait aux oreilles tandis que les vagues s'échouaient aux pieds de sa belle essoufflée dont le visage rayonnant et rougissant ne pouvait que le faire sourire d'un bonheur sincère. Avec tendresse, il l'amenait doucement contre lui et elle l'enlaçait amoureusement avant de se blottir contre le torse de l'homme à l'origine de toute cette rêverie bucolique. Abandonnés, sans aucun repère ni obligations, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple en quête de bon temps… Il n'attendait qu'elle pour fuir la mort et le destin afin de vivre l'Utopie de leur choix et goûter à cette paix certaine qui ne cessait de les narguer au loin…

C'est avec lucidité que le roi des songes pâlit alors, un air désolé tordant son noble visage face à ce rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Pourquoi Zeus lui avait donc accordé une seconde chance dans le monde des vivants s'il condamnait la femme sans laquelle il ne pourrait vivre ? La cruauté d'un tel acte dépassait l'entendement et malgré tout, la pitié avait vu le jour au sein de l'âme du dieu des songes habituellement si peu encline à être sensible. Jamais la femme que cet homme aimait n'accepterait de devenir si égoïste pour lui, ils le savaient tous les deux pertinemment et peut-être était-ce une grave erreur de sa part de lui avoir permis de convoiter un tel mirage onirique… Le résultat serait simple et cet être tourmenté et affligé ne serait sûrement pas capable de se relever suite à une telle illusion… Il ne cesserait sûrement jamais de l'attendre pour quitter cette ville, partir loin. Il n'attendrait qu'elle et sa volonté pour la guider et lui permettre d'être enfin heureuse.

 _On serait juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va  
Toutes les couleurs du ciel  
Un plein de bouteilles  
Du rhum, du vin, du miel  
Quand tu veux on y va _

-Mon dieu Killian, qu'as-tu fait ? Réveille-toi je t'en prie ! Killian !

La chute fut tellement longue que le pirate n'eut pas le temps de voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Embrumé et engourdi suite à ce rêve beaucoup trop agréable, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que la réalité était tout autre et cligna lentement des paupières sans rien y voir. Sans surprise, l'atterrissage fut brutal et après avoir éloigné de lui les quelques bribes de sommeil qui le narguaient, sa vision s'éclaircit et il entrevit malgré la dominante obscurité, l'inquiétude devenue maîtresse des deux émeraudes braquées sur lui. Rapidement, l'épouvantable soirée qu'il avait passé lui revint en mémoire et il rougit, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans un tel état. Il aurait aimé lui cacher sa peine et expliquer sa fuite nocturne mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il aurait souhaité mentir, mais elle n'y aurait pas cru une seconde, pas alors qu'elle venait de le découvrir, ivre mort, une bouteille à la main et les yeux sûrement rougis par les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler malgré ses efforts. À son plus grand soulagement, elle ne lui demanda aucune explication qu'il lui aurait été impossible de formuler alors que l'alcool inhibait encore ses sens. Elle le força plutôt à se relever en lui servant d'appui et resta silencieuse.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé lorsqu'un tourbillon de fumée blanche les enveloppa pour les faire disparaître et aucun son ne fit vibrer leurs cordes vocales une fois de retour sous les draps froids. Le silence parlait pour eux et bien que le pirate se rendormit rapidement à l'extrémité du matelas, le dos tourné à sa partenaire, celle-ci ne put trouver immédiatement le sommeil. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se contentait de fixer la faible percée lumineuse que laissaient filtrer les volets de leur chambre. Ils ne seraient jamais heureux et même si elle tentait de raisonner son homme, elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait en dépit de ce qu'il pensait. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi sous ses yeux impuissants alors qu'à chaque coin de rue, un malheur risquait de s'abattre sur elle, l'obligeant à abandonner son amant après l'avoir elle-même sorti des Enfers. Ce qu'elle leur infligeait était pire encore que la mort et elle s'en rendait compte. La jeune femme clôt les paupières en pinçant les lèvres pour juguler un sanglot et laissa glisser sur ses joues des larmes de désespoir qu'elle aurait aimé retenir. Ces traîtresses ne la ménagèrent évidemment pas et c'est bien des heures plus tard que l'épuisement l'emporta sur son corps et ses pensées bien trop mouvementées.

Recueillant ces âmes qui continuaient de souffrir entre ses bras, le dieu onirique leur accorda un regard peiné alors que la ville de Storybrooke replongeait de nouveau dans un silence que seule la lune était capable d'imposer de par sa présence haut dans le ciel. Parmi ces lumières argentées animant encore le sombre plafond qui les surplombait, elle restait muette face au déchirement des esprits qu'elle condamnait au silence …

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu hehe ! Je suis sensible au style de cette chanson, les paroles, la voix de Guillaume Grand, la guitare... je la trouve très belle et les embruns marins m'ont indubitablement fait pensé à Killy d'amour. J'aime également toute la thématique du voyage ou d'une échappatoire que ce soit représenté par le voyage littéral, intellectuel, ou encore celui des sens, c'est vraiment passionnant et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit OS ! Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment joyeux mais je trouve qu'on ne voit pas assez dans la série quels impacts les visions d'Emma peuvent avoir sur ce pirate diablement hot ^^**

 **Pensez-vous que Killian pourrait se sentir autrement à la perspective de perdre sa sauveuse ? Je serai curieuse d'en débattre avec vous :)**

 **Bref, si ce genre d'écrit vous plaît, j'ai en réserve, un autre OS dans le même style, plus perché, court et inspiré d'un poème ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, portez-vous bien, je retourne bosser ! A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures,**

 **Jaya'**


End file.
